Death x Loki *shrugs*
by greatest.zora.fan.ever
Summary: a simple little fanfic of Death x Loki.


\--_--

Hey guys. so this is my first Marvel fanfic, and the first with explicit shipping, so keep that in mind while reading. So to clear some stuff up, This is Death from Dc ergo the punk rock, Endless, literal Death not the marvel, stereotypical, clearly evil, robed Death. secondly, I kinda mix the movie Loki with the myth version of Loki to add some background to the characters besides that one scene when he was a kid. and lastly, I wrote it a bit into their relationship because I SUCK at beginnings so keep that in mind too. plz, enjoy :}

loki just lay there on the bed, covered in black tumbled sheets next to his pale lover caressing her side. "Oh how jealous he must be," he said under his...? well he didn't breath so he didn't know. Death immediately sat up and glared angrily at him "You said you would forget about that Titan grape." "I know but" Loki put a hand on his bruised and broken neck a constant reminder of what happened."That is kind of difficult" He said smiling at her. "Doesn't matter. he's there you are here" she responded looking him straight in the eyes. "Stop caring so much about that."

Loki looked at her with a hint of disbelief. not at that, she said that but that it had to be said "Sorry sorry. ill stop thinking about it" he assured her. "its fine Horny" she said sighing.

Death sat up and grabbed her bra putting it on. "You look best without you know," Loki said grinning and sitting up as well. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know" She responded sighing for what seemed like the thousands time that morning.

"So the feast is about to begin. you better hurry up" Death said looking at an already fully dressed Loki, or one covered in an illusion she never knew. "well I thought about staying with you for the day really" he said grabbing his helmet and wiping the... fluids of last night off. "Why would you? don't you Vikings love fighting and drinking and what not?" Death said putting on her boots. "never did so much. fighting I mean, trust me I could drink the ocean empty" Loki said walking to the door. "not even your brother could. anyway. why would you spend the day here?" Death responded tubbing the tattoo on her eye.

"well does it matter why?" he said looking at her with a glimmer of sadness. "no I guess not" Death responded noticing the small glimmer. "so you are sure you want me to leave?" "Ugh! do you want to leave or not?!" She snapped standing up and looking into his eyes. "well I wouldn't ask if I did would I?" he responded smirking.

"Ugh!" Death threw up her hands and sat down on the bed again. Loki looked awkwardly at her and sat next to her "I'm sorry Bleach" he said putting an arm around her. "You did nothing wrong, Horny, you just annoy the shit out of me sometimes" She grabbed his hand looking up at the ceiling.

"well, that is what I'm best at. Remember when I killed Baldur just because he was popular?" Loki responded grinning at her with the same expression as when he actually did it. Death responded with just a chuckle "Yeah I do. his brother felt bad all the way to Hell" she said chuckling. "Did anything change then? he was already blind and felt bad" he said grinning even wider as if he stole a cookie out of the jar. "oh brother. Well, at least your sister liked him" "Glad to hear" Loki just kept smirking "She deserved it".

"Hmm... You know you're father was pretty sad when he didn't go to Valhalla you know" she said pouting. "Good to hear. Kidnappers shouldn't" he said smirking bigger "why mention this?" "just trying to see if your smirk ever goes of" Death responded still pouting. Loki responded by transforming into her and pouting the same way "well it clearly can" she said in a whining voice. "ugh yeah yeah. just get back to normal" Death said standing up. as Loki did he stated, "you wanna go to the banket?" "why do you wanna go now?" Death looked at him raising an eyebrow. "because you'll go with me" he said giving out a hand. "hehe sure" Death grabbed it and they walked out the room and into the golden halls.

the end?... maybe?


End file.
